


It's Cold Outside but His Smile is so Warm

by FanGirlofManyThings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shop, Confessions, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: Daichi asked Suga to meet him at their favorite cafe, and Suga can't help but wonder if they're shared feelings are more than a figment of his imgination.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: SofA Lite





	It's Cold Outside but His Smile is so Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pedalprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedalprince/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [pedalprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedalprince/pseuds/pedalprince) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> No character death/gore/love triangles, for fics any length OK!  
> Anything that you think is happy, sweet, and silly goes for this one, so have fun with it!

Snow drifted past the window of the tiny coffee shop, gathering on the sidewalk in a soft blanket, rumpled by the wind as it made little snow drifts. People rushed by, their scarves and coats flapping behind them, Christmas shopping clutched in their gloved hands. Suga wrapped his hands around his cup of tea just a little tighter, warding off the imagined chill outside.

Unlike the outside world, it was cozy in the corner of the little coffee shop Suga was occupying. Soft lighting fell on the decorations, giving everything a warm glow. The little electric candle wavered gently on the table in front of him. It was perfect.

Well, perfect with the exception of Daichi being late. 

Daichi had asked him to meet here after practice yesterday. It was very unlike him to be late, especially when he had been the one to ask to meet up. It was making Suga a little nervous.

As he stared into his steaming tea, his mind started to drift towards what he hoped might be the reason for Daichi asking him here. They had known each other for a year and a half now, and in that time he and Diachi had grown close. Sure some of it was a product of natural proximity, they had the same classes and they played volleyball together but Suga couldn’t help but feel there was something more. 

Maybe Suga was projecting just a tiny bit, but he couldn’t help but notice Daichi’s eyes following him or that tiny smile he sometimes got when it was just the two of them. And he definitely let Suga touch him more often than anyone else. All week Daichi had been seeking him out with increasingly flimsy excuses. Not that Suga minded, every time he saw Daichi, it felt like a swarm of butterflies had taken residence in his stomach.

All of that coupled with their whispered confessions during a sleepover at Asahi’s house last month had Suga wondering - did Daichi want to-

“Suga!” Daichi’s bright voice pulled Suga from his thoughts suddenly. “Sorry I’m late. I missed my train.”

Suga looked up and the first thing he noticed was that the usually unflappable Daichi was blushing with an almost sheepish smile, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. He was dressed unusually nice for one of their weekend meetups. Typically he opted for a hoodie and sweatpants but today he had chosen dark jeans and a t-shirt, his winter coat hanging open in the warmth of the cafe.

“It’s alright,” Suga told him as he slid into the seat across from him. “I wasn’t waiting long.”

“That’s good,” Daichi said with a nod. 

“Anyway.” Suga waved his hand. “People watching with a good cup of tea is a lot of fun.”

“See anything interesting?” Daichi asked with a lopsided smile.

Suga shrugged, “Mostly just people Christmas shopping. Some kids excited by all the lights and decorations.”

Daichi nodded his head, sparing a glance out the window.

“Did you order anything?” Suga asked.

“Just a coffee.” Daichi shrugged. “Didn’t feel like anything fancy today.”

Suga hummed in agreement. “I just went with herbal tea. They have a new blend.”

“Oh?” Daichi cocked his head in that way that never failed to make Suga’s stomach swoop.

“Yeah,” He managed to get out, even as his mind swam with how adorable Daichi was. “It’s pretty floral but with notes of citrus. I’m loving it.”

“It smells great,” Daichi said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

A waitress slid a cup of coffee in front of Daichi. “Here you are.”

“Thank you,” Daichi said as he pulled the cup closer to himself, wrapping his fingers around it.

Silence settled over them as Daichi fixed his coffee, 2 sugars and just a hint of creamer. There was something uncharacteristically nervous about him though. Suga couldn’t help but notice the way his leg was bouncing under the table and how he was seemingly more interested in the art behind Suga’s head than meeting his gaze.

“Suga…” Daichi trailed off, fingers drumming a slow rhythm on his mug. 

“Daichi?” Suga prompted, bringing his cup to his lips in an attempt to hide the small smile on his lips.

“I want to tell you something.” Suga could feel the speed of Daichi’s bouncing knee increasing.

Suga schooled his face into something a touch more serious and put his cup down. He reached out and covered Daichi’s hand not currently occupied by his mug with his own. “You can tell me anything, we’re best friends. That’s what I’m here for.”

“That’s the thing,” Daichi flipped his hand over, still underneath Suga’s, engulfing Suga’s smaller hand in his own. “I like you as more than a friend, or even a best friend.”

Suga blinked, even though he had been expecting Daichi to say that actually hearing it said out loud and so plainly stunned him. It was so like him to just come out and say it was almost no preamble.

“I’m not expecting you to return my feelings or anything.” Daichi continued. “I just thought you should know. I also wanted you to know that I liked you before you told me you’re gay.”

Daichi paused to breath, seemingly ready to continue rambling but Suga cut him off.” Daichi, I like you too. Like more than a friend.”

Now it was Daichi’s turn to be surprised, blinking owlishly at Suga. “Really?”

“Yes,” Suga said simply. “You caught my eye during orientation and then I found out you played volleyball and all hope was lost.”

A bright red flush was blooming on Daichi’s cheeks but he was also giving Suga an awkward sort of smile.

“Should we, maybe, date?” Daichi asked.

Suga couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes, Daichi. I think we should date.”

Daichi grinned, that big, bright grin Suga had never seen off the volleyball court. The one that lit up the whole gym. The only thing Suga could do in the face of such happiness was smile back with his own bright grin.


End file.
